


watch the queen conquer

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (or at least death is talked about a lot), (this shit is dark af), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Superhero Melissa, Villain Kate, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of melissa wants to <i>scream</i>. the need to shout has already begun clawing its way up her throat, scratching and trying to reach the surface, but she stops it, digging her nails into her thighs as hard as humanly possible through her thick pants.</p><p>or<b>:</b> melissa is a superhero and kate is the villain who kidnaps her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch the queen conquer

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslashbigbang monthly challenge. this month's prompt was 'heroes vs villains'. this was my first time really writing melissa or kate so i apologise if they're out of character.
> 
> melissa's superhero name is hestia, after the greek goddess of family, as i felt it just fit her. kate's villain name is the queen, simply because i was inspired to write this by a moriarty (or at least i think it was in bbc's sherlock, i could be wrong) quote ('oh honey, you should see me in a crown').

Part of Melissa wants to _scream_. The need to shout has already begun clawing its way up her throat, scratching and trying to reach the surface, but she stops it, digging her nails into her thighs as hard as humanly possible through her thick pants.

She is left with the realisation that, one, she is probably going to be left with blood on her fingers and imprints in her legs from the anger-fueled force (made even worse by the ripped up edges of her nails; why, oh, why did she have to be left with the bad habit of nail biting?), and two, no matter how hard she may try now, more than just yells will be stolen and torn from her lungs later, so much so that her throat will be sore beyond belief.

After all, she has been taken away by the Queen. 

Melissa wonders why she ever became this, why she ever decided to model herself into someone who saved in an oh-so-different way, why she ever named herself Hestia. Years ago, Melissa was just a nurse, and yes, she was a saviour now and then, but at least previously the job didn't come attached with life or death situations and the whole city resting on her shoulders.

It was nice, for a while. Watching her son be swarmed with admirers because his mother was, well, a superhero made her feel like it meant something. She was praised for her actions, of course, but the pride meant nothing to the joy on Scott's face when people actually noticed him for once. Melissa wasn't exactly happy that everyone had only been able to take her deserving and worthy son from the background and put him on a pedestal simply because of her, not because of him, but Scott was joyful, and that was what mattered.

The dangers are clearer now, and Melissa feels almost physically sick at the thought of them. Back when it all began, she'd never really paused to imagine the future. Now, it's becoming reality right in front of her. The possibility of death looms over her, constantly pressing down on her, and Melissa curses her luck. 

Images always flash in her head during these times. The past Scott, so young, so kind but so utterly understanding, a smile like sunshine on his lips and a stray animal in his arms, as always, pleading to keep it. He was so small then, so innocent, and Melissa wishes they could back to those days. Then comes Stiles, a picture more recent, tapping away on his laptop as he smiled at her, trying his best to be silent because of his best friend sleeping on his side. She likes this Stiles the best, or at least this him is more pleasant; he's not spitting out sarcasm, he's soft and caring, something she prefers in everyone. The next photographs go back even further than that of Scott. It's just John and Claudia, fresh-faced in a sea of people and lockers, laughing at some silly joke the former had just made. Melissa sometimes wants to go back to being a teenager, when life was simple and the worst that could come was a bad mark or a break up, but not death. Never death.

Melissa _shudders_ when she thinks of the change.

She shakes even more when she hears a creak, the swing of a door opening, and heels tapping heavily on the hard floor, and she can't help but think, 'oh God, I'm going to die'. Pulling herself back together is hard, but she is Hestia, she is strong and she needs to assess the situation before she really panics.

The figure escaping from the darkness is clearly smug; Melissa can tell that without seeing her face. It's an aura, an attitude coming from her, visible just in the way she moves. But there is something else there too, whether it be from her walk or her stance, and when Melissa takes her all in the first word she thinks is predator.

"Looks like sleeping beauty has awoken."

Melissa may be terrified and strapped to a chair, but even she can admit that the figures voice is alluring, a musical tone to her words. Of course, she wants to slap herself for the stupid thought afterwards, but she's bound, and even then, it probably wouldn't help much anyway.

This woman... The women who she has seen so many times before with only a mask covering her face and an all black ensemble that makes Melissa cringe is somehow a mix of beauty and horror. Melissa can see that so easily as the Queen steps into the light.

Her skin is decorated is some form of face paint - or, at least, that's what Melissa assumes the markings of mainly blue are - and sharp, almost fang-like teeth poke out from behind full lips. Her expression is that of pleasure, her mouth pulled into a smirk that practically screams 'I'm going to rip your throat out'.

Somehow, she's still attractive, and Melissa hates that, despises it fully, that someone so vile could be so pretty.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Melissa opens her mouth to protest, to say anything in her defence, but the Queen presses a finger to her lip, hair falling around her face as she bends to Melissa's level, and shakes her head. "Ah. No talking."

Melissa takes in the fierce expression on the other's face, and bends to her will, shutting her mouth. She's unsure still to what's going on, after all. She needs any information that can be provided, and the Queen isn't exactly someone to be messed with.

"I'll be completely straight with you," the woman leans back. "I need your help."

Melissa is sure she looks like a deer in headlights, especially since the Queen tosses her head back and laughs.

"You're confused, I see. Unfortunately, I won't reveal anything until you pledge to help me."

A spark of anger ignites in her gut, a feeling unknown, but she sees the displeasure the other makes obvious and stops struggling, settling for a glare.

"Hm, who knew such a soft woman could be so intimidating? Interesting. Of course, you're sceptical. What's in it for you? But, I think you know the answer. Safety, of course. Trust me, I won't hurt them if you comply."

"You c-can't," Melissa hisses, her voice cracking. It hits her that she probably looks like a mad woman, but she can't care. Not now, not in front of this monster.

"Darling, I'm the motherfucking Queen," the blonde purrs. "I can do whatever the hell I want."

"I don't care what you are," Melissa feels fire in her veins, and it burns, but she can't let this beast win. "I will never bow to you."

"Trust me, everyone does eventually," the Queen tilts her head, her lips curved into a sadistic grin. "Oh, honey, you should see me in a crown. You'll be on your knees before you can blink."

Melissa bows her head, not giving the blonde the satisfaction of seeing her crumble, but the other chuckles, turning on her heels and heading towards the door to the cell.

"I'll give you a day, before I come for an answer. Of course, I already know it. But after all, it is your only option. I wonder what little Scottie would think if his mother let him die."

Melissa just digs her nails in further, tears dripping onto her legs, and the Queen giggles at her clear anger and dismay. "Ah, I'm really going to have fun breaking you."

The door clicks shut, the monster is gone and Melissa is alone.


End file.
